


[Podfic] A Step Away From Control

by dodificus



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he’d get off on kneeling before another man, but Sam’s always making him do things he’s never thought about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Step Away From Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Step Away From Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8989) by Loz. 



**Length:** 10:02

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 10.8 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104274.zip)

 

Originally posted May 7th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/297743.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
